Historia de mi vida
by Chave-Lpz
Summary: Arnold decide contar una trajedia que le paso en su vida. ¿que pasaria cuando tienes todo y en un isntante no tienes nada?


**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenece a mi sino a Gaig Batlett (a excepción de los que cree.**

_**Historia de mi vida.**_

_Hola mi nombre es Arnold shotman _(su apellido)_ y quiero contarles una tragedia que me paso hace muchos años. La historia comenzó en un día como cualquier otro. Desperté como siempre al lado de mi esposa._

_-buenos días-saludo mi esposa al verme despierto._

_-buenos días mi amor-le di un leve beso en los labio._

_Después de darme un buen baño, baje a desayunar como todos los días, mis hijos me dieron un beso cada uno._

_-hola papi-saludo mi hijo sentándose a mi lado._

_-papi. ¿Cuándo te tienes que ir?-pregunto algo triste mi hija. La verdad es que yo tengo que hacer y viaje de negocios a otro estado._

_-en una hora princesa._

_-así es su papi es un hombre ocupado chicos, ya deberían saberlo-argumento mi esposa sentándose a desayunar._

_-si papi recuerda que dijiste que cuando volvieras íbamos a acampar-dijo Phill muy emocionado._

_-si hijo no me olvidare-yo soy un gran esposo y un buen padre o al menos eso es lo que me dicen mi esposa e hijos._

_Luego de desayunar subí a mi habitación para revisar que no me falte nada para ir en mi viaje. Levante mi mirada para ver a mi esposa en la puerta con una sonrisa un poco triste._

_-mi amor sabes que volveré ponto-dije algo calmado y sonriendo. La verdad es que yo no suelo salir mucho de viaje, pero mi jefe me dijo que era algo urgente._

_-ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento-me acerque a ella y pose mi mano en su mejilla._

_-Helga te prometo que me cuidare si-susurre muy suavemente._

_Ella poso su mano sobre la mi-está bien eso me deja más tranquila._

_Me acerque a ella y luego le di un suave beso. En realidad ese fue el último beso que le di y aun recuerdo los suaves que eran sus labios._

_-mami ya estamos listos para y a la escuela-dijo Hilda parada en la puerta de la habitación junto a Phill._

_-si ya nos vamos-ella se separo de nuestro abrazo-despídanse de papi._

_Mis dos hijo salieron corriendo y me abrazaron-adiós papi-se despidió Hilda._

_-cuídate papi-dijo Phill y ambos se fueron a buscar sus mochilas._

_Helga se acerco otra vez a mi-que tengas buen viaje-ella me dio un abrazo._

_-te llamare cuando llegue al hotel-dije despidiéndome de ella. Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hermosa esposa._

_Llegue al aeropuerto, me prepare para el viaje._

"_los pasajeros para el vuelo 413 con destino a california por favor abordar por la puerta 3"_

_Esa era la llamada para mi vuelo. Aborde por la puerta de abordaje. Cuando estaba en el avión saque mi billetera para poder ver una foto de mi familia cuando estaba observando la foto sentí algo de turbulencia en el avión, pero no le di importancia._

_Tres horas después tocaron la puerta de mi casa. Helga estaba haciendo la cena, pero se detuvo cuando escucho el timbre._

_-¿se le ofrece algo oficial?-pregunto al abrir la puerta._

_-así es señora lamento mucho infórmale que su esposo falleció-dijo el oficial quitándose el sombrero de policía._

_-¿qu..Qué?-tartamudeo y se tambaleo un poco y luego se apoyo en el lumbral de la puerta._

_-lo lamento pero el avión donde iba su esposo se estrello y encontramos su cuerpo sin vida-mis hijos llegaron a la puerto y pudieron ver a mi esposa llorando._

_-Mami ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?=preguntaron mis dos hijo._

_-lo lamento niños, pero su papá murió…_

_Helga no escucho más y tampoco mis hijos ya que Helga se desmallo y mis hijos estaban llorando._

_-mami, mami-decian los dos acostándose en el pecho de mi esposa._

_Los días pasaban y ellos estaban que nada los consolaba. Helga se entero que estaba embarazada. Ahora yo me encuentro en un lugar en donde los observo a los cuatro hasta tenerlos conmigo de nuevo._

_**Fin**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Espero que les guste este pequeño fic de Hey Arnold fue algo que se me ocurrió y decidí escribirlo._

_Porfa dejen reviews._

_Y prometo que pronto les traeré el próximo cap. de Heridas del pasado. _


End file.
